Yummy Yummy, Love in my Tummy
by Another Reader
Summary: A short scene where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wait for Kakashi before missions. This morning, though, Sakura brought a radio playing some unfamiliar music.


Team seven was once again waiting for their ever-tardy sensei. They each waited in their own way. Naruto dreamt of ramen, whether awake or asleep. Sasuke glowered at everything, and secretly took naps standing up. Avengers don't take naps, but what else was there to do while waiting? He certainly wasn't bringing an activity, that would look dorky, much like Sakura, who often brought a book.

Today however, Sakura had brought a radio and headphones, and was humming along to the music. It wasn't like any music either boy had heard before. Sasuke was curious, but refused to actually ask his team mate what she was listening to. Especially when he knew Naruto would do it for him any minute now. He didn't have to wait long, as Naruto's curiosity, and a perfect excuse to talk to his pink-haired crush, got the better of him.

"Hey Sakura! What're you listening to? I've never heard anything like that!"

Sakura looked annoyed at being interrupted, but took off her headphones and explained. "I'm not surprised. It's new and called A-pop. It's from a country outside the elemental nations, we've got a local station playing it on Monday mornings."

"Cool! What's your favorite song so far? Can you sing it for us? I bet you've got a great voice!"

"Bakamono! I'm not singing! This isn't karaoke."

'Hn. I could use some entertainment, but is it worth sounding interested?' Sasuke spoke up, "I wouldn't mind hearing a song."

Sakura brightened up at this. "Sure, I'll sing you something Sasuke! Listen!" Putting on her headphones, she closed her eyes and listened to the music for a few seconds before joining it in a surprisingly decent singing voice:

Ooh love to hold ya  
>Ooh love to kiss ya<br>Ooh love I love it so  
>Ooh love you're sweeter<br>Sweeter than sugar  
>Ooh love<br>I wont let you go-

Yummy, Yummy, Yummy, I got love in my tummy  
>And as silly as it may seem<br>The lovin' that you're giving  
>Is what keeps me livin'<br>And your love is like peaches and cream...

Sensing something was wrong, she opened her eyes. Naruto was on his knees, laughing hilariously. Horrified, she yanked off the headphones and looked at Sasuke. 'He's smiling! He must have liked it! Of course he did, he has taste, unlike some...'

Ignoring Naruto in favor of smiling back at Sasuke, she died a little when he started chuckling.

Reverting to her normal instincts when something bad was happening, she began to take it out on Naruto. "What's so funny? I'm a great singer!"

Her tone shut Naruto up fast. "Of course you are, you were great! I wasn't laughing at that!"

"Then what?"

Naruto laughed, "I'd rather not say. Yo, Teme! You explain it, she won't hit you!"

"I'm not telling her! Um, not that I get it. I found nothing funny about that song."

"LIAR! Tell her so I don't get beaten up!"

"Tell me what, Naruto?"

"It's um... well, you know the books Kakashi-sensei reads? Well..."

'This is beautiful, but he's never going to tell her. She'll punch him anyways,' Sasuke thought. "What he's trying to say is that the chorus line sounds like you swallowed some semen." He said bluntly.

Naruto took this as his cue to start running, as Sakura's face turned a shade of red rarely seen on even Hinata.

'Oh god it does! I just sang a song about blowjobs in front of Sasuke!' Sakura thought terrified. '**Go tell him you would be glad to have his love in your belly!**' Urged Inner Sakura.

With that, she fainted.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ten minutes later, Kakashi appeared, to a very strange scene. Sasuke was openly smiling, Naruto was missing, and Sakura was unconscious, and occasionally giggling and murmuring, "Sasuke, love, tummy..."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You'll probably find it hilarious, I know I did." Sasuke said with a grin. "I'll tell you if you actually teach us something."

In the end, everyone was happy, except Sakura. Although she got a new reoccurring dream, so it was a mixed bag for her. Naruto got away without being hit, Sasuke got Kakashi to actually train them for a day, Kakashi got amused, and passed the story along to a certain super-pervert, who used it in a book.

Many years later, Naruto would read it while reminiscing of his Ero-sensei, show it to Sakura, and get the pounding he had previously avoided, magnified two fold.


End file.
